Amahl Farouk
Amahl Farouk is a powerful telepathic mutant that has existed for centuries as the Shadow King. After being defeated in a psychic battle with David Haller's father, his mind was severed from his body. To survive, he parasitically embedded himself within David's mind so as to siphon off his various powers, using the forms of Lenny Busker, the Devil with the Yellow Eyes, the dog King, and the Angry Boy to manipulate him. Upon regaining enough of his mental strength, Farouk used Sydney Barrett to escape Haller's body and, after briefly possessing Kerry Loudermilk, entered Oliver Bird. He then began searching for his original body, eventually succeeding in doing so whilst possessing Melanie Bird and thus returning to full power. Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Farouk has vast telepathic powers which grant him numerous different abilities, including: *''Astral Projection and Manipulation:'' Farouk is able to travel to the Astral Plane and manipulate it to various degrees. He used this power when he battled David Haller's father on the Astral Plane. He also used this ability to construct an elaborate illusion of the Clockworks Hospital, capable of trapping several people, including several powerful psychics such as David Haller and Walter Gray. His power over the realm allows him to telekientically affect the environment, such as immobilizing Kerry Loudermilk and Sydney Barrett, as well as control Walter's motor skills and force him to walk backward. Additionally, he was able to contort Walter's body in the Astral Plane, thereby killing him in the real world. When confronted by Oliver Bird's attempts to assist the Summerland mutant attempt to contain him with a psychic dampening helmet for David, he demonstrated being able to forcibly send him back to the real world. *''Memory Manipulation:'' Farouk was able to enter David's memories, causing him to forget his presence whenever David's noticed. He also managed to implant fake and altered memories in David in an effort to hide his presence. Farouk was also able to overwhelm the memory manipulation powers of Ptonomy Wallace, being able to prevent him from viewing certain memories, as well as temporarily trapping him, Melanie Bird, and Sydney Barrett in David's memories. *''Possession:'' Farouk can embed his consciousness within the mind of another and can only be removed by his own volition or by being removed through Sydney's mind-switching power. Hosts of Farouk sometime manifest yellow eyes while possessed, though others have normal eyes. While possessing David and Oliver, he was capable of influencing their perception of reality, memory, actions, and behavior without having to fully take control of them. When disembodied in the real world, he appeared to have a black shadowy mass that was able to have some effect on his surrounding, colliding with Oliver and sending him flying across a room while possessing him and causing a gate behind him to shut. Reality Warping: When Farouk entered Division 3 in Oliver's body, he turned one agent into a pig and another into a fish. He was also able to make bullets unable to harm him, even when multiple gunmen were firing at him at close range. He also used this powerto disintegrate three guards with a thought and erect a red energy shield around himself. Telekinesis: Whilst possessing Kerry, Farouk flung Clark aside after he attacked him. Consciousness Absorption: After she was killed by Sydney inhabiting David's body, Lenny's consciousness was absorbed by Farouk and used as a "mask" to conceal his true identity. Even after taking possession of Oliver, Farouk was still able to control Lenny's consciousness and kept her imprisoned within the Astral Plane when he was not using her. Category:Mutants Category:Males